


FLIGHT RISK

by poemygod



Series: MY LOVE IS NOT FRAGILE [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captikate, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod
Summary: A small series of works based on the line "My love is not fragile." from Frozen 2.Kate doesn't do emotions and Steve is getting pretty sick of it.
Relationships: Kate Bishop/Steve Rogers
Series: MY LOVE IS NOT FRAGILE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	FLIGHT RISK

She can see it in his eyes every time he looks at her. 

Words hanging on the edge of his tongue like a knife, threatening to cut through and break the heavy silence that hangs between them. It makes her stomach flip in the best and worst way. Emotions… _Feelings._ Words that make every inch of Kate tense with the need to get as far away as possible. 

The fire escape is cold under her fingertips, her stolen pair of sweats making it harder to traverse the rusted rungs. It’s not a long drop from the last step, feet hitting the ground quietly, stirring up the newly fallen snow. Turning into a solid chest, his hand catches her wrist as she flips open the blade tucked in her sleeve, stopping the motion of her arm. 

**”I’m going to board up that window…”** His voice is still heavy with sleep, bright eyes piercing even in the darkness of the alley. How fast did he run down the stairs to beat her out of the building? Swallowing hard against the sudden ball of panic that had settled in her chest, she slips the knife back into it’s hiding place. His grip on her holds for a moment, finally loosening and she lets her arm fall to her side, unable to fully meet his gaze. 

If it were any other situation, the fluffy falling snow flakes might be romantic, dusting against his impossibly long lashes and decorating her hair like a ring of flowers. Tongue darting along her lower lip, any excuse she could come up with dies at the back of her throat. Steve’s looking at her again and she can see it there, lingering behind the anger and frustration. 

**”I…”** Whatever she’d come up with dies on her tongue as he clenches his jaw and she’s pretty sure that her heart has never beat so hard in her chest. It’s like free falling; waiting for the world to collapse out from under her feet and swallow her whole. 

**”This running thing has got to stop.”** There’s a tiredness in his voice that speaks to more than a lack of sleep and Kate grits her teeth together at the guilt that makes her cheeks flush. 

**”You shouldn’t love me.”** The words rush out of her in a quick breath, Steve’s eyes widening slightly and she can feel the dam breaking inside of her. It floods her veins, ice and fire meeting in a collision of passion and panic. **”I’m not good at this. And I’m a flight risk, so boarding up the window will just mean I have to figure out your air vents. But loving me isn’t easy and you don’t deserve that. I’m broken and twisted and don’t know how to really navigate feelings because it’s terrifying. TERRIFYING. And I've been to Hel before.”**

She’s too scared to stop at this point, tears pricking at the edges of her vision, and she bites the inside of her cheek hard to keep them from falling. **”I mean for gods sake, you’re Captain America. Literally perfect. You deserve someone who is just as perfect and amazing and knows how to do stupid things like say how they feel without having a complete freakout and trying to climb out your fire escape in the middle of the night. There are a million reasons why you shouldn’t love me and you can’t see it. You should jus-“**

The warm pressure of his hand at the back of her neck is so sudden and unexpected, pulling her into him swiftly and his lips are on hers before she can even gasp. Chilled hands against his chest, shivers run through her from more than just the cold and the swell of panic from earlier evaporates. Kate isn’t sure if it’s falling or flying, but she knows that there’s no fighting the feelings anymore, lips melding to his as he deepens the kiss. 

Her fingers fist in his shirt before he pulls back, holding onto him like the only thing grounding her to the surface of the earth is his presence. Time standing still is not a foreign concept to her; comfort found in the draw of a bowstring, the weight of an arrow finding its mark. But now? 

This is something different and foreign. A feeling of warmth and solace from the rush of happiness and love that she’s always denied herself. Eyes fluttering open, not sure when she’d actually let them close, she can see the small smile on his lips and her ears turn red from the heat rushing to her face. It’s such a cocky, sure of himself grin that she can’t tell if she should be mad or just kiss him again to make it go away. 

**”My love is not fragile, Kate.”** The tenderness in Steve’s voice makes her knees buckle, happy for the weight of his hand at her hip to keep her from melting into the snow covered pavement. **”Now, can we please go back to the nice warm bed? Where there are comfy blankets instead of snow?”**

Nodding in a daze, she turns to reach for the ladder, stopping at the tug of his hand. Brow arching, Kate glances at him, confusion coloring her features at his amused smirk. 

**”You do know how the front door works, right?”** He chuckles, turning to go in and she can’t help but think he deserves the snowball that she hurls at the back of his head before running into the building.


End file.
